


The two girls and their boy

by CamillaL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaL/pseuds/CamillaL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una scomessa può dar vita ad un'avventura senza precedenti?<br/>Può far nascere uno strano rapporto a cui nessuno degli interessati può più fare a meno?<br/>Dal testo: ... avevano iniziato quel gioco, quel loro piccolo segreto, un paio di mesi prima. Fu una scomessa a dare vita a tutto quello.<br/>Le due ragazze avevano sfidato l’amico e lui aveva colto la sfida non solo vicendola, ma perfino proseguendo nel tempo quella che doveva essere un’avventura di una sola sera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The two girls and their boy

Stiles, Malia e Lydia avevano iniziato quel gioco, quel loro piccolo segreto, un paio di mesi prima. Fu una scomessa a dare vita a tutto quello.  
Le due ragazze avevano sfidato l’amico e lui aveva colto la sfida non solo vicendola, ma perfino proseguendo nel tempo quella che doveva essere un’avventura di una sola sera.  
Come sempre avevano affittato una stanza nell’unico motel della città, abbastanza lontano dalla zona abitata da non essere visti da nessuno di loro conoscenza.  
Arrivavano sempre separati: a turno uno di loro era incaricato di andare alla reception a ritirare la chiave di quella stanza fermata precedentemente al telefono.  
Quella volta fu Stiles l’ultimo ad arrivare.  
Bussò tre volte, come era solito fare: fu Malia ad aprire, avvolta solo da un misero asciugamano bianco che fece cadere a terra non appena sentì la porta chiudersi alle spalle dell’amico.  
La giovane riprese posto a letto dove l’aspettava Lydia, anch’essa completamente nuda. Le due iniziarono a baciarsi appassionatamente come probabilmente stavano già facendo prima di essere interrotte…  
Stiles si spogliò, senza mai perdere di vista le azioni delle sue compagne di giochi le cui lingue continuavano a lottare dietro a quelle labbra carnose e perfette.  
Il giovane amava entrambe quelle ragazze, in modo diverso, ma lo faceva. Loro ne erano perfettamente consce e sapevano pure come farlo impazzire. Tra di loro non c’era mai stato niente di più che qualche bacio o carezza, il sesso tra donne non era nelle loro aspirazioni, ma adoravano la sensazione che le loro bocche unite davano a Stiles e pure a loro due.  
Quando lanciarono quella scommessa, che sembrò a tutti e tre inizialmente la cosa più assurda del mondo, non avrebbero mai creduto di trovarsi lì, dopo due mesi esatti dall’accaduto, ad attendere che il maschietto della compagnia facesse il suo ingresso in scena. E, soprattutto, non avrebbero mai creduto che quel ragazzo che sbandierava la sua verginità come uno status molto poco gradito si rivelasse così esperto e che fosse in grado di soddisfare non una, ma bensì due donne contemporaneamente.  
Una volta tolto ogni indumento, Stiles, in religioso silenzio, prese finalmente il suo posto nel triangolo. Prima di salire sul letto afferrò le caviglie delle due ragazze e le fece stendere, poi salì e si mise in ginocchio tra di loro, più precisamente all’altezza dei loro bacini. Si inumidì prima il dito medio della mano destra e poi quello della sinistra e con fare esperto ed estremamente seducente iniziò a masturbare le “sue” ragazze come se nessuno di loro avesse un domani.  
Le dita proseguivano la loro opera, viaggiavano dentro e fuori da quelle vagine facendo gemere di piacere le ragazze che di tanto in tanto si scambiavano qualche bacio come se volessero condividere ancora di più quello che il “loro” ragazzo gli stava facendo provare.  
Gemevano, godevano, si accarezzavano, si baciavano, Malia e Lydia, tutto questo sotto gli occhi soddisfatti dell’artefice di tutto quello. Ormai Stiles sapeva come soddisfare appieno le due ragazze, come farle godere al massimo muovendo quelle mani ad un ritmo ben preciso e colpendo punti specifici per ognuna di loro. Riusciva perfino a far raggiungere loro l’apice nello stesso momento, leccandosi poi via dalle dita il seme della sua “vittoria”.  
Anche lui, però, voleva la sua parte. Vedere le “sue” ragazze baciarsi e scambiarsi effusioni era eccitante, ma non abbastanza. E la cosa che più amava di quello strano rapporto era senza dubbio il sesso orale di coppia: sentire quelle labbra e quelle lingue lottare per il suo membro lo mandava letteralmente in estati. Così come amava schizzare il suo seme in quelle bocche perfette ed accoglienti.  
La nottata si concludeva sempre con una doccia a tre rigenerante. Dopo aver dormito un paio d’ore avvinghiati e soddisfatti davano sempre all’acqua il compito di chiudere i giochi. Sotto quel getto continuavano ad amarsi senza sosta, senza sesso, ma semplicemente baciandosi e accarezzandosi finché la luce del sole non diceva loro che un altro giorno, in cui avrebbero finto di essere dei semplici amici, stava per iniziare.


End file.
